Le pire est encore à venir
by Eleanora16
Summary: Cette fois-ci, les Gallagher Girls n'ont plus droit à l'erreur. On les envoie en mission, une vraie cette fois. Elles n'ont pas droit à l'échec. On les envoie dans l'arène. Une arène qui pourrait bien être leur tombe. Léger Zammie/ Rating T car mention de torture
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir) les gens !

Voilà une petite fiction, (en quelques chapitres seulement) sur les G.G (Gallaghers Girls pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris) ...qui j'espère vous plaira.

Je vous laisse découvrir l'intrigue avec le prologue et vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit review…ça fait plaisir ^^

Léger Zammie

Rating T pour mention de torture...au cas où (on est jamais trop prudent)

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...ils sont à Ally Carter

Prologue (qui n'est pas court).

Leurs professeurs étaient partis depuis 10 minutes et Cammie sentait déjà l'adrénaline la gagner. Elles-les terminales de la Gallagher Academy, étaient réparties dans des camionnettes noires

qui aller les emmener dans un lieu inconnu, dont le propriétaire était un agent connu de la CIA et un ami cher à la plupart des professeurs des Gallagher Girls. Les consignes seraient donnés avec plus de précision une fois arrivées, mais le gros de la mission, c'était de récupérer une carte de donnée dans un manoir piégé par un des meilleurs agents des USA en matière de piège…

Naturellement, les filles étaient parties «équipées : oreillettes de contact, patchs tranquillisants, pistolet (et pas pour tirer des flechettes tranquillisantes uniquement), et en cas d'extrême urgence...quelques poignards dans la doublure de leurs vestes…

Car la carte de donnée (qui contenait les renseignements top-secret sur les meilleurs espions de M16) était « protégée » par les membres d'un groupe d'espion recherchés depuis longtemps pour meurtres divers au sein de la CIA où du en plus d'avoir tués plusieurs espions, plusieurs politiciens, et bien pires, ils narguait carrément les prestigieuses agences d'espionnage.

Lorsqu'on avait retrouvé les membres de ce groupe, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans ce manoir et avaient carrément réquisitionnés les lieux (et au passage, pu récupérer cette carte de donnée).

Les professeurs de la Gallagher Academy avaient demander la permission pour que leurs meilleures élèves se rendent sur le terrain. C'était extrêmement risqué, mais si elles réussissaient cette mission, elles pouvaient déjà se considérer comme des espionnes à part entière…

Et puis, sur leur futur CV, ça rendait plutôt bien !

Certains parents avaient refusés que leurs enfants participent… Mais la majorité dont les parents étaient espions étaient d'accord pour dire que ça leur ferait un excellent entraînement. Et si les événements tournaient au vinaigre, il leur suffirait d'appeler des renforts qui prendraient le relai…

En attendant, Cammie est partagée entre anxieté et impatience. Elle regarde Bex dont les yeux brillent d'excitation… Liz, elle, est venue avec ses amis pour pouvoir leurs donner des renseignements à distances. En effet, elle restera dans une camionette équipé de divers instruments de technologie de pointe.

Pour rajouter encore plus de « piment à leur mission, les filles vont devoirs essayer de localiser cet agent du M16, propriétaire du Manoir, qui est probablement pris en otage…

Donc pour résumé la situation :

-Les filles vont devoirs s'inflitrer dans un Manoir ultra-protégé

-Elles vont devoirs passer la défense que consitue ces malfaiteurs, trouver une carte de donnée contenant des infos classées « secret-défense » et délivrer un agent.

Un jeu d'enfant.

-Pour cette mission, les filles auront également le droit de tuer.

En cas d'extrême urgence bien-sur.

Juste au cas où.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le premier chapitre de cet fiction… Sachant que le prologue peut-être considéré comme un chapitre à lui tout seul… on va dire que ceci est le deuxième chapitre:) Désolé s'il est un peu court mais bon… on fait ce qu'on peu et j'ai un peu le syndrôme de la page blanche…

* * *

Voilà les gens ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui !

Ah oui, et n'oubliez pas de lacher une petite rewiew hein ?

D'ailleurs, un grand merci à Cammie-SL pour sa gentille review qui m'a motuvé pour continuer à écrire la suite de cette histoire..^^

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ally Carter

* * *

Macey n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de venir, jugeant la mission trop risquée pour une fille de sénateur.

Les filles s'étaient séparées en plusieurs groupe afin d'agir plus efficacement :

-le Groupe 1 etait composé de Bex, Cammie et Anna Fetterman

-le Groupe 2 etait constitué de Tina Walters, Eva Alvarez et Kim Lee

-le Groupe 3 rassemblait Mick Morrison, Courtney Bauer et Emily Sampson

Une fois les équipes réunies, elles s'étaient réparties les différentes pièces du manoir :

Le groupe 1 allait s'occuper de l'aile droite du manoir, le groupe 2,lui, allait se diriger au coeur du manoir, le groupe 3 allait donc « visiter » l'aile gauche de la qu'inconsciemment, les filles avaient « élue » Cammie comme leur « chef » de groupe. Cette dernière s'en était bien rendue compte, à son grand désespoir… Elle était un caméléon, pas une chef de bande ! Et puis pourquoi elle ? Après tout, elles avaient toutes le même niveau non ? Mais les filles ne voulaient pas changer d'avis. Cammie était leur chef, point barre.

* * *

 ** _Groupe 1 :_**

Cammie, Bex et Anna furent déposées sur le côté du Manoir. Grand, imposant, sombre. Inquiétant. _Zach...ou-es tu ?_ Pensa Cammie. **.NON** ! _Surtout, ne pas penser à Zach, ne pas penser à Zach… Rester concentrer, jusqu'à la fin… Surtout ne pas penser à Zach… Zach est ses yeux percants, Zach et son humour noir._ **Non;non Non ! _Arrete_** ! Cammie avait envie de se gifler… Etait donc -t-elle incapable de se concentrer au bon moment. Pourquoi les filles l'avaient-elle choisie ? Elle se le demandait encore … Bex lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet… Seul le reverbère placé derrière le mur permettait de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre. Et ce que Cammie distinguait, c'était le regard mi-en colère, mi-inquiet de sa meilleure amie. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elles ont confiance en toi, reprend-toi Cammie. Elle inspira un bon coup, chassa ses idées stupides à propos de Zach. _Zach_. **NON** ! _Terrain interdit ma vieille_ , du moins pas maintenant. Il faut trouver un .

Immédiatement Cammie évalua le terrain et leurs chances de pouvoir entrer par la fenêtre sans déclencher les détecteurs de mouvements qu'elle avait tout de suite remarqué.

4 détecteurs sur 10 mètres de terrain.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas lésinés sur les moyens de se protéger.

Bex, elle, essayait d'apercevoir avec ses lunettes-jumelles, le nombre de personnes à neutraliser dans la première pièce.

10 hommes, dont 4 armés. Lourdement armés.

Bex remarqua également un éclat métalique dans le revers de la veste d'un garde non-armé. Un couteau.

 _Un?_ Pas sur.

Bex était prête à jurer que chaque garde sans armes en avait au moins 3.

Puis elle prit la parole en murmurant:

« -Ok les filles, si on réussit à rentrer dans la pièce, il y aura déjà pas mal d'obstacles à...neutraliser on va dire. 10 hommes. 10 ? Non attendez ! 5 s'en vont ! 1 d'entre eux vient de leur murmurer qu'elle chose... _Quoi_ ? Attendez… _On revient dans 30 minutes..._ (elle n'avait pas appris à lire sur les lèvres pour rien après tout)…. Les filles!J'ai compris, ils font des tours de garde et je viens d'assister à l'un d'eux !… Il ne sont que 5, donc 2 armés et 3 autres avec des poignards.

-Anna, Bex, on peut entrer par la fenêtre, il faut _juste_ faire un bond silencieux de 2 mètres pour éviter ces deux capteurs là.. vous les voyez ? Bien, ensuite je propose que on escalade le mur, on trouve un moyen d'en paralyser un ou deux avant de rentrer et après on s'en occupe dans la pièce ok ?

-Les filles...

-Oui Anna ?

-Il faudrait que l'on tire une balle paralysante mais de sorte à ce qu'elle fasse un rebond sur le mur de gauche, si on tire directement, ils vont voir d'où on vient.

-Parfait.

-Alors, cela ressemble à un plan non ? Conclut Cammie avec un légèr sourire

-Exactement, approuva Bex

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour commencer ? termina Anna.

-J'attendais juste que quelqu'un le demande… »

Bex sourit. Malgrès le stress, elle sentait l'adrénaline décupler ses forces. Elle avait hate, il semblait qu'Anna soit dans la même situation. Mais toutes les deux n'attendaient qu'une petite phrase avant de se lancer. Elles ne se doutaient pas qu'à peu près touts les groupes, d'un accord silencieux attendaient cette phrase qui ne tarda pas.

-C'est parti, lança Cammie à travers son son de sa voix resta en suspens, figé dans le temps et dans l'espace, se répercutant dans la nuit noire.

Une fraction de seconde après, une vingtaine de jeunes espionnes hyper-entrainées passèrent à l'action.


End file.
